


a psychedelic silhouette

by monalison23



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalison23/pseuds/monalison23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison wants to be remembered, Mona wants to be seen and Spencer would rather disappear completely. The anonymous -A complicates things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a psychedelic silhouette

It was true that Alison wasn’t the nicest person to be around. But she was so tired of being seen as spoilt and unappreciative. She _was_ unappreciative…. of the three best friends of hers that made her feel worthy and loved in their own ways. She was even more unappreciative of …. _Spencer_ , who made her feel loved and special and _lucky._ But she knew that no one thought of how bad she treated her friends when they saw her, if they even noticed at all. They saw a pretty girl from a middle class, loving family and how desperate she was to get away from them. Unappreciative.

She rolled over in her bed, away from the light shining from her window, her eyes landing on the stack of school work that had built up during her week sick at home. Normally she would have gotten up and gone anyway but she could barely lift a finger during the first few days. Thankfully she was an A student so her grades had only dropped to B’s and her teachers promised they would be readjusted once she made up her assignments. Getting good grades meant getting into a good college, something she couldn’t ever remember _not_ wanting. She and Spencer had dreamed of UPenn early on, mostly due to the fact that it was expected of them. But also because it was so close to home and when they were seven that was a good thing.

The vibration of her phone interrupted her thoughts. She had five texts. Four from her out of town mother and one from her father. He was probably on his way home from work. Deleting her mother’s texts she opened the one from her father. _Are you going to school today? You mentioned you’re feeling better? I have a guest coming over but you’re welcome to stay home if you need to._ She rolled her eyes because could he be any more obvious? She actually hadn’t mentioned feeling better. She barely had time to mention how badly she was feeling due to his disappearances recently. It honestly wasn’t anything new but she couldn’t help but notice how much more frequent they’d been. Whatever.

Sending him a yes back she quickly got dressed and grabbed her purse, making her way downstairs and outside. The Hastings lived next door to her, so she was able to escape whenever she needed to.

She rang the doorbell a few times before Spencer came out, a bag on her shoulder and two cups in hand, breathing heavily. “Hey.” She closed the door behind her, shoving a cup in one of Alison’s hand and grabbing the other. “We have to go. Now.” She dragged her outside the Hasting’s gate, turning around to dial the security code on its keypad.

They walked in silence as Alison looked towards Spencer expectantly. After a moment she blinked. “Oh um, that’s a green smoothie,” she said, looking pointedly at the cup in Alison’s left hand and then the one in her own right hand. “Spinach, Banana, some chia seeds. I put honey in yours. It’s a hypertonic osmotic and has antibacterial properties so it’s naturally soothing, I figured that should help with your sore throat.” She looked down at the pebbles as she kicked them. “Did you know honey doesn’t spoil? Not that it matters, Melissa insists on replacing our jar every few days.” Her eyes were still glued to the ground.

“I couldn’t care less about honey, Spencer. What’s up with you? Why the rush back there?” It may have come out a little harsher than she had intended but well, something was definitely up and she had a feeling she wasn’t going to like it.

Spencer shrugged, undeterred. She took a sip of her smoothie, meeting Alison eyes. Alison tried to read them but Spencer wasn’t exactly an open book when she was like this. She needed to be excited. Or angry. And Alison didn’t want to make her angry on a Monday, it would only make this week a long one for the both of them. Alison didn’t like apologizing, Spencer didn’t like apologizing, and more so when she wasn’t the one who needed to the apologizing. That meant their fights were rarely ever resolved, not really.

“I may have done something I shouldn’t have.” Alison looked up at her again. “Promise you won’t freak out?” Alison nodded. Spencer bit her lip but continued anyway, “I kissed Ian again. I don’t know if it would have stopped,” she hesitated, “if I hadn’t gotten out of there just now.”

“I have to agree with you.”

“What?”

Alison shrugged, looking away as they neared Mona’s house. “You shouldn’t have done it. Again. Do you want to be a skank?”

Spencer narrowed her eyes and turned towards Alison. Alison stopped walking as well. “He kissed me. I didn’t know what to do. You promised you wouldn’t freak out.”

“So you thought you should just kiss him back? Look, it doesn’t matter how it happened. You have to tell your sister. Or I’ll do it for you.”  

 “I thought you were my friend-”

“I am your friend.” Alison insisted. “And as your friend I can’t keep promises that will hurt you. Being a slut won’t get you anywhere.”

Spencer faltered before looking away towards the Vanderwalls’s porch, where Mona and her Mother were talking in hushed voices. “Alison, tell me. About how interested do you do think Rosewood’s police department would be in the Jenna thing?” She locked eyes with Alison again, a dark look in her eye.

Alison suddenly became aware of the hand that was still in Spencer’s and Spencer must have too because after a moment she look down and swung it, softening a little. She sighed, her eyes landing on Mona who was now walking towards them. “I get you’re worried Ali and I promise I’ll tell her but not right now. “

Alison rolled her eyes because she wasn’t worried, she was _angry_ but she just shrugged it off because Mona had reach them and Spencer hadn’t let go of her hand yet and if she didn’t want to fight with Spencer, she _really_ didn’t want to fight with her in front of Mona.

“Hey Spence.” Mona smiled, fiddling with the straps of the bag her back. She looked towards Alison nervously. “Ali.”

“Mona.” Alison replied not unkindly, but not particularly kind. Mona look momentarily surprised, probably because that may have been the first time she said Mona’s name without cattiness or something like Loser attached to it. She didn’t really intend to do it but Spencer looked absolutely pleased and after handing Mona her smoothie, she gave Alison a grin that made her decide she didn’t regret it yet.

They continued their walk to the bus stop until Noel Khan, the self-proclaimed badass of Rosewood high school, drove up beside them in his convertible. Relieved she let go of Spencer’s hand, missing the disappointed glance she shot her way, and brought up the upcoming spring dance and her lack of date. As expected he asked her out and offered them a ride to school. She got into the front seat and watch as Spencer and Mona shared a glance, reluctantly getting into the back.

She sighed inwardly as Noel drove off because she knew Spencer would say something about it later. She hated Noel Khan, to put it simply. His family worked with her family a few times over the years and while Mrs. Hastings would ramble on about his potential Spencer would say he’s conceited and insufferable. Alison couldn’t really say she had an opinion on him. She liked the attention he gave her and how easy it was to get him to do whatever she wanted.  What she hated however was public transportation and the fact that Spencer’s driver decided to take a three week vacation.

Mona and Spencer got out of the car as soon as it stopped in the parking lot and Alison was quick to follow. She smiled at Noel, placing a hand on her hip. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Of course.” He leaned against his car, his arms crossed. “So we’re on for the dance? I can book a hotel after. My father wouldn’t mind.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t, Noel.” Alison sighed, quickly losing interest. Why couldn’t people just be grateful she even spoke to them without asking for more? “We’re on for the dance. We’ll talk details later.”

She turned towards Spencer who… wasn’t there. She huffed, crossing her arms and storming into the school.  She had to admit she was a bit relieved though, since it meant that she wouldn’t have to walk in with Mona. It’s not because she wore pigtails and glasses and had a horrible sense of fashion. No one at Rosewood would look twice if they knew she was bringing someone like that into her group. It made her look better and interesting to everyone else to have people so different by her side. But even without any threat to her popularity or social status or whatever she just didn’t _like_ Mona and she couldn’t understand why or how Spencer’s friendship with her even happened and when it became so much more important than their own. That’s one of the main reasons why she’s trying not to push too hard. She feels like she’s just one wrong word away from everything blowing over between them.

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Emily, a shy smile on her face and Hanna, who was slightly behind her holding a box of donuts. She rolled her eyes and tilted her head a bit. “You’re not going to eat those, right?”

Hanna bit her lip. “Not all of them.  It’s Mr. Wilten’s birthday and Aria and I thought we could have a cheat day and share it when him and...” She trailed off at the look on Alison’s face. “But you’re probably right. No excuses.”  She handed the box to Emily who shoved it into the arms of a random student that passed by. She glanced at Alison before saying to Hanna, “Ali’s right. W-we want to make sure we can fit into our bikinis this summer.” She averted her eyes at this.

Alison smiled shaking her head, “You have nothing to worry about Em. Believe me.” She gave Emily a purposeful once over, grinning when she flushed. She wasn’t able to return the feelings the girl clearly had for her but that didn’t mean she couldn’t humor her. The more special she felt- in fact, the more special they all felt- Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria- the easier it was to keep them as friends. Looping her arms into Hanna and Emily’s she dragged them towards their shared homeroom class. “Come on, girls. Aria probably made it to class already. You know how she is when it comes to her favorite teacher.”

~

Alison cursed herself for not saving Noel’s number in her phone. He had given it to her on multiple occasions but she never felt the need to save it. It wasn’t like she was ever going to follow through with her promises of dates with him.  But here she was, walking around sweaty football players, trying to find him in the boys’ locker room. Somewhere, she decided, she would never set foot in again if she didn’t have to.

She glared when she spotted him pinning a cheerleader she vaguely recognized onto a locker, whispering into her ear. She didn’t want him, she really didn’t, but seriously?

It took him a few seconds to notice her but when he did he only smirked. “Alison.”

“Noel. Can we talk?” Alison pulled him aside, not bothering to wait for an answer. She glared at the cheerleader until she hurried out of the locker room. When she was out of sight Noel pulled back sighing. “Look Ali,”

“Don’t bother. Can you give me a ride home?”

“Listen. It’s not what it looked like. She asked me out and-

“You said no?”

“…No. I said yes.”

Alison stared blankly. “Are you trying to convince me of your innocence or not?”

“I said yes, but I was only going if things didn’t work out with you. You do it all the time Alison.”

“I do what all time?” she hissed begrudgingly.

“Settle for less while waiting for something better to come along. So, I’ll give you a ride home if you do me a small favor.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not going out with you anymore.” She weaved her way through the football players again. Riding the bus would be better than sucking up to Noel Khan after the total disrespect he just gave her.

Noel followed her outside the locker room, shirt in hand. He stood in the doorway. “Were you really going to go with me this time?” He shrugged at her glare. “It’s not you I want to go out with anyway. I want to go out with Spencer. ”

“What?” Alison narrowed her eyes. “Are you joking?’

“My parents love her.” Noel continued. “They’ve been dropping hints for a while now and she’s hot so I’m not-“

“No.”

“I just want you to put in a good word. It shouldn’t be too hard. She and your other minions follow your every order.”

“And what does that make her?”

“I don’t know, spineless?”

“How about you tell her that then?”

“Tell who what?”

Alison turned around to see Spencer out of breath and disheveled for the second time.

Alison smiled, instinctively walking towards her. “Nothing important.”

Spencer didn’t appear to believe her but she smiled a little anyway before throwing a glance at Noel and pulling Alison down the hall.

Alison gave Noel one last glare over her shoulder before looking to Spencer. “How did you know where I was?”

“Susie told me.”

“Susie. Right.”

“The cheerleader, Ali.”

“I knew that, Spence.”

Spencer hummed, scrolling through her phone.

They walked in silence before Alison realized they were in the parking lot. “How are we getting home? I thought your driver was on vacation.”

Spencer pocketed her phone. “He was, but my mother fired him. Unfortunately.”

Alison smiled. “Well, that’s good. He was taking way too long of vacation. Andrew won’t be missed.”

“His name was Liam. And it was only a week. After a long year of driving you everywhere, I’m sure.” Spencer rolled her eyes. “Besides, at least he was always on time. The new driver should be here by now.”

“What’s his name? Is he cute? The cute ones are always fashionably late.”

“It’s a she, actually. Her name is Kaitlyn. We haven’t met yet.”

Alison nodded. “Well, that isn’t exactly safe is it? Your parents have met her, right?”

“Yeah.” Spencer hesitated, “They actually met her through the Khan’s. She’s a friend of theirs.”

Alison sighed . “Great. Look, I’m not sorry about Noel this morning. I hate public transit.”

“That doesn’t sound like an apology, Alison.”

Alison shrugged. “Because it isn’t. Like I said, I’m not sorry. Is a reason not good enough?”

“Only because I don’t really care.”

“Well.”

“But you have to promise me something.” Spencer continued.

“Don’t make me make a promise I can’t keep. Seriously. You know what happened with Ian-”

“Can we stop talking about Ian?” Her gaze grew intense before she momentarily looked away. ”And I won’t. If you don’t make me break my promise to Susie.”

Alison crossed her arms. “What promise?” She threw up her hands at Spencer’s look. “Fine. I promise I won’t terrorize Susie. Now, tell me about this promise. Please.” It was a demand more than anything else but Spencer didn’t seem fazed.

“She made me promise to stop you from terrorizing her. She’s going out with Noel on Friday.” Spencer continued quickly, “Who you only asked out for a ride. Right?”

Spencer started again when she didn’t answer, “Susie really cares about him, Ali. She-“

“He’s going out with her on Friday?”

“Yes. But that’s not the point. You promised-“

Alison nodded impatiently, “I know what I promised Spencer. I won’t terrorize Susie and I don’t want to date Noel, okay? Even though I guarantee you he’s going to hurt her.”

“So why do you look upset?” Spencer eyed her questionably.

“I’m not _upset_.”

“You’re practically seething.”

Alison turned around, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. She shook her head. Did Noel really think she was going to let him ask Spencer out?

She turned around suddenly. “You have to promise me something.”

Spencer paused, nodding slowly. “Of course.

“Promised me you won’t go out with Noel.”

Spencer frowned. “Of course not. He’s conceited, annoying,-“

“Can you just promise me?”

“I promise Ali. Are you going to tell me why-“

She stopped as a car pulled into the parking lot.

Alison followed her gaze. “Is that us?”

“I think so. Come on, we probably shouldn’t talk about Noel while we’re in there. But you’re telling me what happened later.”

“Should we talk about anything we don’t want to get back to your parents?” Alison wondered.

Spencer shrugged, knocking on the car window. It rolled down a second later. Alison smiled at the woman in the driver’s seat. “What’s your name?”

“Katie Marshall. Are you Ms. Hastings?”

“No, I’m-“

Katie looked towards Spencer. “Are you Ms. Hastings?”

Alison rolled her eyes. “Yes. Her name is Spencer Hastings. “

Spencer moved to open the front passenger seat, finding that it was locked. She looked towards Katie.

“Are you Ms. Hastings?”

“Sorry, yes. I’m Spencer Hastings. “She smiled.  “And this is my friend Alison.” She gestured towards her. “She rides with me but sometimes she’s alone. You can listen to her. She tells the truth. Most of time anyway.”

Spencer moved to open again but Alison stopped her. “Wait. What about Mona?”

“Decathlon team meeting.”

“Oh. Shouldn’t you be there as well, then? And how is she getting home? I hate her but I don’t want her to get… kidnapped or something.”

“She has a ride. Get in.” Alison got into the back as Spencer got into the front.

She tuned out Spencer’s directions, sighing as she opened a text from her mother. _Sweetie, plans have changed. I’ll be back next week. I’ll call you when I can._

Alison ran a hand through her hair. It’s not like she wanted her mother home, she just knew that if she didn’t come home her father’s “guest” Mary would be around longer and while he urged her to get out of the house when she did, he really didn’t care that Alison knew about her. He had even introduced the two of them with that hopeful look on his face. Alison didn’t hate her, but she didn’t see any point in trying to like her either. When her parents had their inevitable divorce he would be the one to move out, she’ll ask to stay with her mother and she’ll only see Mary when she visited her father. It wasn’t a perfect plan but it was the only one she’d be somewhat happy with.

Alison got out when the car stopped in front of Spencer’s house, stepping aside while Spencer talked with Katie.

The car drove off a minute later and Spencer joined her. “Hey. I guess she wasn’t that bad.”

“I guess.” It’s not like Alison listened to anything she said during the ride, so she couldn’t really judge her. “But we should still refrain from talking about skipping school or smoking when we’re with her.”

Spencer just stared. “We don’t skip school. Or smoke. You don’t smoke do you?”

Alison laughed at how fearful she sounded. “No, but that’s not the point. So, why did you skip your decathlon meeting? Finally decided to not be nerdy?”

“I’m not that nerdy.”

Alison raised her eyebrows. “You are. But in a cute way. Seriously though, why are you skipping your meetings?”

“It was one meeting.” Spencer pointed out.

 “Fine. But we’ll revisit this later.”

Spencer pressed her lips together but didn’t comment on it further. “So, what happened with Noel?”

Alison looked away thoughtfully. She might as well tell the truth since she wasn’t certain Noel would back off. “He asked me to get you to consider dating him. Basically. And he insulted you while doing so.”

“Oh.”

“So? You don’t like him in that way do you?” She wish she didn't care but she did. 

“Alison. I don’t like Noel Derrick Khan in any sense of the word.” Spencer glanced at her house, before turning to Alison. “Are you coming over?”

“I have a lot of school work to do. I should probably get started.”

“I can help?”

Alison shook her head, “its fine. It’s not hard or anything, I’m just lazy. I would make Hermy-“

“Lucas.”

“ _Lucas_ ,” Alison corrected herself with pursed lips, “I would make Lucas do it. But you told me not to.”

Spencer smirked slightly and Alison heart skipped a beat in a way she decided she wouldn’t think about.

“Besides, he’s not that smart. My teachers never believe his essays are mine.” Alison commented.

Spencer nodded. “Well, my offer still stands. Your teachers wouldn’t tell a difference.”

She dialed in her gate’s security code and gave Alison a quick hug. “See you later.”

Alison waved silently, watching this girl who seemed to consume her thoughts, before walking to her own house.

~                                        

 

**Author's Note:**

> be brutal please!!


End file.
